Labios rotos
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: el engaño es quizás una de las cosas que más rompe el corazón. Y ni siquiera los magos se salvan de experimentarlo. Albus fue engañado, Scorpius se ha dado cuenta de un sentimiento. La amistad entre ambos amenaza con terminar.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora K.J Rowling. YO tan solo hago Slash con ello y lo hago follar jeh.

**Autora: **YUKI-NII ICHI

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** frienship/romance

**Resumen: **el engaño es quizás una de las cosas que más rompe el corazón. Y ni siquiera los magos se salvan de experimentarlo. Albus fue engañado, Scorpius se ha dado cuenta de un sentimiento. La amistad entre ambos amenaza con terminar.

**Pareja:** Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter

**.:. .::. .:. .::.**

**Labios rotos**

Albus camina despacio, tomando su túnica que ha quedado un poco maltratada para que no caiga, cojea de un pie, y su labio inferior sangra, se limpia fuertemente sus ojos rojos con la manga e ignora las miradas que los Slytherin le dan curiosas pero altivas. Como si fuese algo fuera de lugar. Un punto rojo que va entre una marea verde. Pero eso no le importa, necesita llegar hasta donde estas los calabozos.

Oye una voz tras de él, es grave y seca, gira un poco su adolorido rostro y escucha el silbido sorprendido que otra persona ha dado. Son Theo McKinley y Ewdard Browns, amigos de Scorpius, que le ha rodeado poniéndolo entre ambos. Alza la vista para encontrarse tras las anchas espaldas los ojos que ocultan la espantosa sorpresa de verlo ahí, así.

Scorpius se abre paso entre Theo y Ed para cercarse a él. Que tan solo le da una sonrisa vaga mientras que sus ojos tiemblan, está mal, duele y no sabe cuánto más podrá aguatar estar sostenido por sus propios pies. Es entonces cuando Theo se acerca y lo eleva sin vacilación, un grito ahogado se le atora en la garganta a Albus, que lo mira con reproche en los ojos.

-Lo llevare con madame Kirtthen – es todo lo que sale de la boca del alto castaño. Los otros dos le siguen repeliendo las miradas asombradas y quisquillosas. Otras mas solo entrometidas –

Scorpius camina medio metros detrás, mientras que sus ojos viajan de lado a lado, no quiere encontrarse ni con James ni con Lily. La cual chillaría por lo alto y sacudiría a su hermano para que le dijese todo y a absolutamente todo de cómo diablos había terminado así. Mira una cabellera revuelta y pelirroja. Es Rose que pretende acercarse, pero su intento solo queda en eso. Ed con su largo cabello negro azulado la ha detenido cerrándole el paso con una sonrisa cómplice hacia él.

El ceño de la pelirroja se frunce incongruente mientras que trata de avanzar de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado y esta apunto de replicar cuando ve que Hugo ha llegado y niega con la cabeza. La chica se siente más confundida ante la actitud de su hermano y de los amigos de Scorpius. Pero sabe que no es el mejor momento para preguntar así que se queda quieta y toma el brazo de su hermano. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Ed que continua su camino hacia la enfermería pues ha quedado más atrás de lo que le gustaría.

Cuando Theo atraviesa el umbral de la puerta el sonido de una pequeña campana suena, y madame Kirtthen se levanta en el acto. Ahoga un ¡por Merlín! Al reconocer a Albus Potter que es depositado en una de las camillas.

Tomando su varita se acerca veloz, o al menos lo que los años le permiten, y ve de arriba abajo al ya no tan pequeño azabache. El sonido de la campanita vuelve hacerse presente, los verdes ojos de Al se elevan buscando inconsciente a Scorpius quien se mantiene a una distancia prudencial junto al castaño observando y escuchando lo que madame Kirtthen dice.

Unos cuentos hechizos de sanación y unos tragos de amarga poción, y de pronto el ojiverde se siente más cansado de lo que en realidad esta. Madame le ayuda a recostarse en la camilla, y le pide de una manera muy poco ortodoxa que permanezca por lo menos un par de horas ahí.

El daño no ha sido grave pero los músculos están lo suficientemente resentidos como para doler con solo hacer un suave movimiento. Se retira de ahí mientras indica a los otros dos que ya todo está bien.

Theo se va, tomando del cuello de la camisa a un Ed que estaba por entrar y que ahora protesta en medio de los inmensos pasillos que el también quiere ver al pequeño Potter.

La presencia del rubio a su lado es fuerte, alza un brazo mientras pretende sonreír, la mirada del ojigris es fría, tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y los labios tensos en una delgada línea. Es entonces cuando Albus siente algo muy parecido al arrepentimiento por su idea de haberse dirigido hacia donde la casa de slytherin estaba y no hacia la de Gryffindor. Pero no puede decirle. Que ni siquiera sabía hacia donde andaba pues lo único que quería era poder llegar hasta un lugar seguro, donde no sintiera como el corazón se hace añicos y la esperanza le escupe en la cara.

Pero no dice nada, no se mueve y tan solo por primera vez en su vida espera, espera a que sea su rubio amigo quien haga el primer movimiento. Que le diga, "eres un idiota Potter". Porque esa será su manera de demostrar lo que siente pero no se atreve a reconocer.

Una mano sobre su labio ya no hinchado pero si amoratado le hace cerrar un ojo por inercia, no le lastima solo escorce, es una pequeña llaga que la poción aun no cura y una muestra de su descuido, su maldito e infortunio descuido.

Y hay tantas cosas que quiere decir, tantos sentimientos que se le revuelven en el estomago, hasta en el punto cumbre de que su resistencia a reprimir su llanto tambalea penosamente, pero el pensamiento de que sería patético le da las fuerzas suficientes para tragarse el nudo en su garganta y no demostrar lo débil que esta, no aun.

La cama se hunde, y ve cómo es que el cuerpo un poco más largo que el suyo se acomoda, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de metal y estirando sus piernas en esa angosta cama en la que apenas cabe una persona. Una mano cubren sus ojos y una voz queda y casi imperceptible murmura un "duerme"

Albus no sabe que las intenciones de Scorpius son evitar que él se dé cuenta que Ewan Douglas entra sosteniendo la mano de Kenny Jeffrey quien golpeo y fue golpeado por el segundo hijo de Harry Potter.

Scorpius no confesara, que Hugo ha ido corriendo hasta él unos minutos antes de que se dirigieran hasta su sala común y le informado que Albus se ha agarrado a golpes con Kenny quien resulto ser ni más ni menos que el amante de Ewan, novio del pequeño Potter. Y el rubio Malfoy nunca sintió más rabia en su vida contra alguien. Pero eso fue absolutamente imposible que no usara su varita y dirigiera un hechizo silencioso y de largo plazo a la entrepierna del estúpido de Douglas.

Porque nadie, sin excepciones, tendría derecho de engañar a otra persona.

Ese día Scorpius vio por primera vez lo frágil que podía ser el amor y se encontró pensando que él nunca le haría nada parecido al ojiverde buscador.

Mientras su conciencia se ponía en sintonía junto a sus pensamientos, que imaginaban cosas como besos y abrazos hacia su mejor amigo, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas por el miedo que entonces le invadió y se burlo divertido, cantando una canción donde enamorado y Albus estaban en la misma

**.:. .:. .:. .:.**

**O**h bueno, esto abordara la historia entre estos dos pequeños magos y pertenece al mundo de Amor clandestino. No se necesita leer este para entenderlo, así que si gustan hacerlo estaré encantada y gustosa.

.:. El alimento del alma de un autor no son las palabras escritas…son los sentimientos que el lector siente al leerlas .:.


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo del final

**N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora K.J Rowling. YO tan solo hago Slash con ello y lo hago follar jeh.

**Autora:**YUKI-NII ICHI

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** frienship/romance

**Resumen:**el engaño es quizás una de las cosas que más rompe el corazón. Y ni siquiera los magos se salvan de experimentarlo. Albus fue engañado, Scorpius se ha dado cuenta de un sentimiento. La amistad entre ambos amenaza con terminar.

**Pareja:** Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. **

**Labios rotos**

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Capitulo 2. El comienzo del final.**

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Había sido casi un año antes, cuando había abandonado el gran comedor para seguir a James, quien recibiendo una carta misteriosa, se retiro sin decir nada, casi manteniéndose en un segundo plano, como si quisiera ocultar su existencia el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar de incomodas preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Albus ya esta cansado de ese tire y afloje que su hermano tan extrañamente se carga y que no llega a ningún lado en realidad, la decisión está tomada, si James no hablaba de una buena vez no le quedaría más remedio que averiguar la fuente de ese comportamiento. Caminó aprisa esquivando algunos fantasmas que no dudaban en recordarle que la cena aun no ha terminado o indignarse ante sus pocos modales. De pronto una mano lo tomo del brazo, así que girándose lentamente a encarar cual de los entes le está retrasando saca su varita y a punta directo al rostro de este.

-Oh, tranquilo Albus – la ojos cafés de Ewan miran la punta de la varita demasiado cerca de su recta nariz, suelta lentamente el brazo del más bajo y levanta sus manos en señal de rendición – ya, lo siento – se excusa ante el ceño fruncido del azabache que rápidamente niega, cambiando su gesto enojado a uno de vergüenza –

-No, soy yo quien lo siente – y guardando su varita en la manga giró su cabeza hacia la dirección donde segundos antes había estado James – ah, por Merlín, lo he perdido otra vez – mascullo, golpeando suavemente su frente con su palma abierta, vira de nueva cuenta hacia el Revenclaw un año mayor que él a la espera de la razón por la cual le ha hecho permanecer ahí –

-Parece que no he escogido el mejor momento ¿cierto? – se llevo una mano tras su cabeza sonriendo ante su poca suerte – aun así – se inclina un poco ante un expectante Potter quien tiene una cara confundida, no entiende muy bien qué es lo que el buscador de la casa azul y bronce pretende – Bueno quizás te parezca desagradable, si es así, solo olvida lo que dije, ya ni siquiera yo sé lo que digo – rio nerviosamente – el caso es que, tu, ah – suspira antes de volver a tomar aire y de paso más valor – tu me gustas – suelta al fin tan rápido como puede pues el arrepentimiento le pisa los talones -

-¿Perdón? – y la voz de Albus salió como un delgado hilo, vio hacia todos lados buscando una señal que le dijese que esa era una broma de muy mal gusto. No encontró nada. Alzo sus ojos para mirar directamente los cafés de Ewan que brillosos temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo –

-Si no te importa, ¿podrías tomar en serio mis palabras? – La voz gruesa llegándole a los oídos le hizo reaccionar – no pretendo burlarme de ti Albus – aseguro casi como una muda promesa, adivinando uno de los tantos pensamientos que pudieron invadir la cabeza del Gryffindor –

El azabache cerró los ojos asintiendo precariamente, cuando sus verdes ojos volvieron abrirse Ewan ya no estaba ahí, solo Scorpius que recargado con los brazos cruzados en la pared oeste, le esperaba pacientemente.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Albus no entiende cosas como el amor o lo que es estar con alguien en el sentido más literal de cualquier idea, quiere pedir consejos pero no tiene muchas opciones para elegir, Neville, su profesor de herbolgia solo ha balbuceado sin llegar a decirle una palabra completa.

James solo ha mascullado algo así como que es una mierda. Y Rose, oh por Morgana que lamenta haber acudida a su estólida prima parecida demasiado a la tía Hermione. Pues ha querido darle una cátedra del sentimiento más complicado y difícil de todos los tiempos en un trabalenguas de 5 minutos del cual ha olvidado la mayoría y se ha perdido entre las palabras crecer y el ciclo de la vida, a los cuales aun no tiene muy en claro en qué sentido es que se relacionan.

Da una vuelta más por la cama antes de que Robbie Thomas se queje por cuarta vez de que quiere dormir un rato mas antes de ponerse hacer ese interminable pergamino que McGonogall ha dejado para mañana. Albus suelta un bufido.

No es como si él quisiera estar como lavadora en modo centrifugado, también quiere dormir. El problema es que jodidamente no puede. El maldito Ewan Douglas le ha quitado el sueño, el tiempo y la vida. Y coño que eso es terriblemente irritante y molesto.

-Potter – sisea de nuevo Robbie – quieres calmarte, estás haciendo que las cosas tiemblen – cansado y dándose por vencido, se sienta en la cama sacudiendo la cabeza y revolviendo su cabello color arena, trata de respirar para no cometer ningún hechizo prohibido – Bien, es mi limite Albus Potter, así que suéltalo ¿Qué tienes? – los grandes ojos turquesa de Robbie herencia de su madre, se posan por un igual molesto azabache que no hace otra cosa que masajearse las sienes, esta estresado –

-Se me han declarado el otro día – murmura, sentándose de igual forma en la cama y abrazando su enorme almohada redonda –

-Por Merlín, Albus, en serio que aun eres un niño – ríe ahora divertido el oji turquesa –solo a ti te haría mella algo así – una carcajada alegre inunda la habitación al ver como las mejillas del ojiverde se inflan de manera cómica, poniendo en manifiesto el desacuerdo en el que está con su amigo - ¿Cómo es ella? – Cruza sus piernas tomando una posición más cómoda para hablar-

-Ese es el problema, no es un ella, es un él – se deja caer hacia atrás para recostarse de nuevo y mirar el techo, no está muy seguro de querer ver la reacción de Robbie en ese momento –

-Pues yo no le veo ningún problema, si te gusta ve por él y si no, simplemente recházalo. Nadie ha muerto por recibir un no ante sus sentimientos – el oji turquesa estira su mano hacia la mesita de noche para tomar un trago de agua antes de que sienta como el colchón se hunde y un peso extra esta ya sobre él – Hey, pero que es lo… -

-¿De verdad esa es la solución?- el rostro del azabache se acerca al de Robbie quien con una sonrisa autosuficiente asiente, empujando a Albus de forma suave para que se aleje, están a punto de caer – aun así, ¿Qué paso con todo eso del amor y la persona? – El oji turquesa solo da un suspiro cansado y de un par de patadas tira al ojiverde de su cama, es demasiada invasión a su espacio personal – oye, eso duele – el azabache simplemente es ignorado ante su queja.

-El amor – y asoma la cabeza por la orilla de la cama para poder ver a Albus que sigue tirado en el piso – es lo que tú quieres que sea – vuelve para acomodar el desorden de sabanas - y cuanto la otra persona, no te toca a ti elegir quien será solo amar a quién es - tomando la enorme colcha de color rojo se cubre de pies a cabeza – y ahora duérmete, la hora del doctor amor ha terminado –

Albus ríe ante la auto dominación de Robbie, gatea hacia su cama y se recuesta. De pronto todo se ve más claro y sencillo.

Se asoma una vez más hasta el lugar donde su amigo duerme y con un "gracias" las luces se apagan.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Pasaron quizás unos días, tal vez se llego la semana, en realidad no recuerda bien, solo sabe que camino hasta Ewan que leyendo bajo los enormes arboles junto al lago lo tomó entre sus brazos justo después de escucharlo susurrar "creo que tu también me gustas" Albus sintió mariposas en el estomago mutarle a buitres carroñeros, las manos le empezaron a sudar, y casi chilla de la emoción al sentir los delgados labios del castaño por su blanca piel.

Es por eso que ahora no puede evitar aferrarse penosamente a la almohada con olor a poción que está debajo de su cabeza, su garganta se le hace nudo y no puede dejar de preguntarse cuando fue que su amor se volvió amargo y miserable. Y es tanta la humillación de ser el único herido que no puede evitar esconde el rostro en el entre las frías sabanas cuando nota que en la cama de al lado Ewan esta ahí dormido, sosteniendo la mano de un sonriente Kenny que con una mirada altiva y un porte desafiante mueve sus labios para decirle "yo gane, Potter"

**.:. .:. .:. .:.**

**O**h bueno, esto abordara la historia entre estos dos pequeños magos y pertenece al mundo de Amor clandestino. No se necesita leer este para entenderlo, así que si gustan hacerlo estaré encantada y feliz.

.:. El alimento del alma de un autor no son las palabras escritas si no los sentimientos que el lector siente al leerlas .:.


	3. Chapter 3 Perdido

**N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora K.J Rowling. YO tan solo hago Slash con ello y lo hago follar jeh.

**Autora: **YUKI-NII ICHI

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** frienship/romance

**Resumen: **el engaño es quizás una de las cosas que más rompe el corazón. Y ni siquiera los magos se salvan de experimentarlo. Albus fue engañado, Scorpius se ha dado cuenta de un sentimiento. La amistad entre ambos amenaza con terminar.

**Pareja:** Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter

**.:. .::. .:. .::.**

**Capitulo 3- Perdido**

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Albus piensa, y vuelve a pensar en que momento es que se ha podido equivocar, rebobina, dentro de su sensible psique, los recuerdos de meses pasados sin embargo en algunas ocasiones estos suelen ser algo engañosos y confusos, como una fotografía que con el tiempo se va borrando en blancos imperfectos y en papel roto.

Necesita un detónate para obtener una explosión que le diga que sus memorias no son una ilusión y que él realmente sintió todas esa caricias y ternura que Ewan le daba por la tardes, que los besos eran mas que solo sus labios juntos, y que la veces que le decía cuanto es que lo quería más que un cuento para un niño pequeño.

Pero Albus no puede distinguir entre la verdad y sus deseos, todo se le revuelve de una manera tan homogénea que apenas y si es capaz de sentir esa amargura y dolor que un viejo "me gustas" dejó.

Gira su cuerpo hacia la derecha, tratando de ignora a un muy despierto Kenny que no deja de verle con insistencia, estira su mano hacia la pequeña mesilla-comoda tratado de alcanzar la vela y ponerle un Finite Incantatem, al fuego que le ha alumbrado durante la noche y que le hace recordar la compañía de James horas atrás. Mira entonces con nostalgia la silla que esta a menos de un metro de su cama, ahora se encuentra vacía pero la presencia de su hermano continúa ahí, en ella.

James, quien ya ha dado el estirón de su recién comenzada adolescencia, se ve mas imponente, la espalda ancha y los brazos fibrosos que deja el jugar Quidditch resalta su enervada figura, la mentalidad le ha evolucionado y la sonrisa de algo que aun nadie entiende permanece constante en su rostro.

James, le mira antes de dejarse caer en la dura silla, él no pregunta que es lo que ha ocurrido ni se muestra molesto ante el impulsivo instinto que la caliente cabeza del azabache ha tenido, tan solo le sonríe, diciéndole, en ese tono de reproche mal disfrazado que el gancho dado a Ewan debió de romperle algunas costillas y no solo haberle movido el hígado. Albus solo niega con la cabeza de manera divertida, seguro de que, James es el hermano más idiotamente grandioso de toda Inglaterra mágica, al mismo tiempo que le lanza la almohada en turno.

Existían ocasionas como esa en que no lograba comprender el comportamiento de su hermano aun así, agradecía el alivio que James le daba solo con decir "enano…crecer duele" era como si alguien muy adentro de él le susurrara que en toda batalla hay heridas.

Es por eso que en ese intervalo de conciencia y sueño recién dispersado no puede evitar resoplar, ya sin mucha convicción ante su teoría rebuscada, sacada tan solo unas horas atrás, pasándose por tercera vez su mano, ya no tan inflamada, por su revoltoso cabello.

Ahora que no había nadie junto a él, sentía el peso de lo ocurrido oprimiéndole el pecho y quemándole de paso un poco la piel. La mirada de Kenny continua clavada sobre su espalda, como una filosa daga que pretende cortarle la poca dignidad con la que queda en medio de la vergüenza y el dolor de estar compartiendo el mismo espacio entre ellos y él, es tenso y la atmosfera es densa, dificultando el respirar, el aire no termina de pasarles por la nariz.

Madam Kirtthen se levanta de su no tan cómodo sitio tras la barra, lleva una tabla en la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios, se acomoda los anteojos ovalados y de armazón grueso, lista para hacer la ronda de esa mañana de templado octubre. Llega con delicados pasos hasta la cama numero 4, dando una evaluadora mirada al joven Gryffindor que le mira curioso y ansioso de que madam comience para así poder cerrar las cortinas con una razón que no parezca una burda excusa.

Pasa de manera rápida y eficaz su varita por todo el cuerpo de un quieto Albus mientras piensa que el pequeño Potter mas que pociones y viales, necesita una medicina que le cure el corazón, suspira, ha escuchado sin pretenderlo la conversación acalorada que Malfoy y el mayor de los hijos Potter mantuvieran en el corredor donde las palabras "traición y desamor" fueron los protagonista de tan lamentable suceso.

Da un respingo al sentir como su varita se mueve hacia arriba de manera automática y hasta un poco violenta, levanta su cansada vista al notar cómo es que Ewan Douglas está a solo unos 30 cm del chico que se ha tensado de manera poco gratificante para su cuerpo. Frunce el seño, molesta ante la interrupción de su rutina y el incordio que provoca en el ojiverde esa presencia, aprieta los labios segura de que, su ética profesional de ser imparcial esta a punto de irse al carajo, cuando tenga que decirle de una manera poco amable al joven Douglas que se retire de ahí.

-¿Ewan?- se escucha entonces una voz del otro lado de la cortina junto a un quejido que más que doloroso es fingido – ¡Ewan! – Repite un poco más alto y con impaciencia que denota cada silaba pronunciada-

Los ojos cafés de Ewan que esa mañana se ven miel, miran largamente a Albus de una manera que este no puede descifrar. Albus abre su boca pero la vuelve a cerrar cuando la insistente y ahora aguda voz de Kenny ha roto el silencio por tercera vez.

-Sr Douglas al parecer necesita que le revisen lo oídos – madame ha rodeado la pequeña cama individual para situarse delante del no tan agradable visitante – vaya atender la llamada de su amigo – dice con voz autoritaria, sin dejar derecho a una réplica improvisada – ahora Sr Potter, prosigamos – Albus asiente y ella toma su varita de nuevo, segura de que la mirada de Douglas lo hirió más que los golpes que Kenny le había dado –

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Scorpius come perezosamente el ostentoso desayuno que ese día ha sido servido, mueve su tenedor con hastió y hace un mohín al oír como es que uno de sus compañeros se ríe ante una tonta declaración hecha por Ed que no deja de moverse de un lugar a otro por lo largo de la mesa, cierra los ojos por un segundo apretando la pequeña esfera que se encuentra en su mano izquierda, la cual irradiara calor en el momento justo en que la hora de visitas en la enfermería llegue. Hoy madame Kirtthen dará de alta a Albus y este pasara el fin de semana en la casa de sus padres, así que solo contara con el momento justo para asegurarse de que este más tranquilo mientras mande una mirada a un James que sonriente asentirá ante su muda petición de cuidar a un fuerte y frágil Albus.

Siente de pronto como es que la banca rebota a su lado y como una mano le quita el cubierto sin la menor delicadeza, alza su rostro irritado, las puntas del largo cabello de su amigo le rozan el hombro con suavidad, la sonrisa que destila diversión le hace fruncir el ceño lo suficiente como para que la mueca de Ed mute a una de incomprensión.

Una mano se cierra en el cuello de la camisa blanca del peli azul para hacer retirado con un práctico movimiento de la cercanía que mantenía con Scorpius.

-Hey…solo estaba jugando – se defiende ante un Theo que con un rostro sereno hace oídos sordos y le arrastra ante un lugar apartado de la mesa – vamos grandote, solo quería despabilarlo un poco – resopla, caminando a una velocidad no tan rápida pero no por ello mas cómoda –

-Necesita estar solo – dictamina ante toda futura táctica que Ed tenga para calmar el ánimo de un enfurruñado, colérico y vengativo Malfoy-

El peli azul aprieta los labios mientras se cruza de brazos, demasiado decepcionado de no poder usar su siempre infalible ataque de cosquillas con Scorpius mientras que cavila uno nuevo para castrar al muy degenerando de Ewan y su zorra acompañante, Kenny. Detiene su errático caminar junto a Theo en el instante justo que Harry, el padre de su amigo y salvador del mundo mágico atraviesa las puertas del gran comedor dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentra la nueva directora de Hogwarts que se ha puesto de pie con una sonrisa apenas perceptible ante el ajetreo de todos al ver al adulto caminar de una manera afanosa y segura. Con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos verdes un tanto oscurecido. Edward puede reconocer ese gesto, el lenguaje corporal del héroe de mundo mágico es el mismo que el de Scorpius. Ambos destilan algo en común.

Ed sonríe entonces, seguro de que él no es el único que quiere castrar al infiel novio de Al.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**


	4. Chapter 4 De amores, versiones y amantes

**N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora K.J Rowling. YO tan solo hago Slash con ello y lo hago follar.

**Autor: **YUKI-NII ICHI

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** frienship/romance

**Resumen: **el engaño es quizás una de las cosas que más rompe el corazón. Y ni siquiera los magos se salvan de experimentarlo. Albus fue engañado, Scorpius se ha dado cuenta de un sentimiento. La amistad entre ambos amenaza con terminar.

**Pareja:** Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter

**.:. .::. .:. .::.**

**Capitulo 4. De amores, versiones y amantes**

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Hugo puede recordarlo, como es que él y Lily iban de la mano de Albus, puede saboreara los helados las tardes de Domingos y los juegos en la Madriguera. Puede recordar las veces en las que el de ojos verdes le salvara de las travesuras de James y los gemelos o incluso cuando a escondidas robaban galletas recién hechas de la abuela Molly.

Sonríe, por travesuras hechas al refunfuñón de Krecher o paseos en bicicletas en el parque que está a 2 manzanas de Grimmauld place

Hugo posee memoria eidetica, la cual a veces y a escondidas de su madre, su papá usa para recordar fechas importantes. Desafortunadamente, el hecho de no poder borra ni el más ínfimo de los detalles de lo que ve o lee a intervalos resulta irritante. Como el recuerdo de la perdida mirada de Albus o la mueca burlona de Kenny al abrir la boca en una diarrea verbal mal intencionada. Si alguien le pidiera repetir el dialogo de la pelea entre el slyterin y el gryffindor lo haría sin titubeo o equivocación.

Hugo quiere olvidarlo.

Al igual que las señales que vio semanas antes en el castaño ravenclaw y que intento justificar con frágiles argumentos para sí mismo más que para alguien quien pudiese resultar herido. Ewan cumpliría dos meses con Kenny el próximo sábado. Ayer había festejado su primer año con Albus.

Conceptos filosóficos sobre amor y psicología emocional revolucionan en su cabeza llena de pelirrojos rizos, esos, que se mueven a todas direcciones mientras corre en la biblioteca en busca de la única persona que podría hacer algo, sabe que él estará ahí para redactar el ensayo sobre historia de la magia.

Pues aunque el pequeño Weasley tenga el I.Q mas grande de toda su generación no es suficiente para ser de ayuda a su primo, que en ese ínstate ha perdida la compostura por el también novio de Ewan.

Hugo, respira una...dos...tres veces, se siente culpable de no haberlo dicho, como es que hace una semana atrás tuvo que aceptar de manera poco ortodoxa que el aroma a hierba buena en los castaños cabellos era del shampoo de Kenny. Ambos compartían duchas en los baños de prefectos.

Se para frente a la mesa de un curioso Scorpius que lo observa antes de que el comience hablar en susurros mal entonadas y despabilamientos demasiados exagerados. Hugo puede recordar, el sonido de la pluma del rubio caer en la mesa mientras se apresuraba hacia las mazmorras de forma ansiosa y acelerada. Edward y Theo le siguieron.

Hugo puede ver, casi como una foto instantánea, el rostro inflamado de Albus escondiéndose en el hombro de Malfoy, mientras este se sienta a su lado en la enfermería.

Una respiración más, se cubre los ojos con su antebrazo. A veces, piensa, lo bueno que sería olvidar y no recordar más que la mano de Albus sujetando la suya al caminar

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Es un fin de semana solitario y calmado, toma poción para dormir sin sueño. Mete cosas viejas en cajas y finge sonrisas que hacen brillar los ojos preocupados de su padre. Ambos comen juntos cereales con leche y ven un maratón de series viejas que los hacen reír sobre ironías de vidas sobre actuadas.

Visitan a Ginny el domingo por la mañana. Albus lleva un enorme ramo de margaritas, Harry hace hechizos de limpieza en el mausoleo familiar.

Por la tarde van al parque y beben chocolate caliente.

Esa noche Albus duerme en la cama con Harry, se le han salido las lágrimas y uno que otro hipo de niño pequeño. Harry lo abraza, mientras que su mano ronda con suaves movimientos en la espalda del menor y acomoda sus barbilla sobre la su cabecita.

Papá – llama, pasado unos minutos, con su voz nasal y los ojos hinchados. –

¿Si? –la voz de Harry es ronca casi un suspiro apagado. –

Le extraño- murmura avergonzado.-

Lo sé – responde como si fuese un secreto. –

Quiero verle –

Lo sé- repite esta vez mas bajo –

Quiero hacerle preguntas –alza la cabeza – muchas – añade con convicción –

Lo sé – su voz es una alegoría contra el cabello revuelto de Albus –

Papá – Albus traga pesadamente y aprieta los ojos – yo aun lo quiero –

Harry sonríe flojamente, tentado a decir un montón de palabras que sonarían tontas, el nunca ha sido bueno a la hora de hablar. Así que hace un ruidito que indica lo ha escuchado. Cierra los ojos mientras una última pregunta vuela ante su sopor inconsciente.

¿Algún día le dejare de querer?-

Harry suprime un suspiro y asiente, mientras lo abraza más fuerte. Albus pone toda su fe en creerle.

_Te quiero- desliza su mano por el antebrazo del más alto -¿me quieres? –_

_Ewan lo mira a los ojos, sonríe y besa su frente._

_No existe nada que yo quiera más Albus Severus – el azabache frunce el ceño, no le gusta cuando lo llama por sus dos nombres. Hace un mohín con su nariz, más satisfecho que molesto con el de ojos cafés –por cierto, feliz aniversario –_

_Albus niega con la cabeza divertido antes de sentir los cálidos labios._

Si, feliz aniversario a ti también. –

Cierra los ojos, hundiendo su cabeza en el brazo distendido de su padre, al parecer su historia de amor venia con fecha de expiración.


End file.
